Harry and Pansy?
by rootbeerfloat1324
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been going steady. Than Pansy comes into the picture. What will happen? R&R. Note: this takes place in the 7th year
1. A new love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

**Harry and Hermione had been going steady for over a month. Both had changed their appearances and personalitys. Hermione was no longer bushy haired, over the holidays she had gone to a hair salon and she had made her hair straight. It was now a lighter brown with blonde streaks. She had finally persuaided mother and father to let her shrink her front teeth. She had also found a spell to make her eyes a light blue colour. Harry, on the other hand, cared more about flying than anything else but somehow, he always had time for a quick kiss with Hermione.**

"Harry, Hermione" Ron called from the doorway. "It's time for breakfast"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ron.

"Yep. We'll be down in a few minutes." He called. Ron nodded and with a quick glance at Hermione lying next to Harry, Ron left. Harry called Hermione's name and gently shook her shoulder. She opened her blue eyes and slowly got up. Harry watched as she got changed into a woolen, baby blue, shirt with a round neckline and a pair of tight fitting white jeans. Hermione gave Harry a loving caress and silenly left the room. Harry sighed and left the room.

"Morning Harry Dear" Mrs. Weasly said cheerfully when she saw him.

"G'morning" he replyed lazily and sat next to Hermione. Ginny frowned at Harry who didn't seem to notice her. Two months ago, Harry had proposed to her, then called it off after Hermione had distracted him with her slim, shapley figure.

"Here you go, dear" Mrs. Weasly said, pilling eggs, bacon and sausages on Harrys' plate. "Mind you hurry now, you and the others have to catch the train at 11am. And, my dear, if I'm not mistaken, you still have to pack." She continued. Hermione smiled lovingly at Harry and began to eat her breakfast.

**At the train station**

"Come on everyone!" Mrs. Weasly called "Hurry up, the train's about to leave"

They met up with Lavander and Parvati. When they finally reached the platform, Harry and Hermione went first, then Ron and Ginny and finally Lavander and Parvati.

"Goodbye, remember to write!" Mrs. Weasly called, waving goobye to all the children. Harry and Ron waved the hardest, as Mrs. Weasly was like a mother to them – but, in Ron's case, she was his mother. Harry had always been a touch jelous when it came to families. "Come on" Ron nudged Harry, "let's go find a room" Harry nodded and soon enough, they found a compartment to themselves. Harry suddenly got up and walked to the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice wispering in his ear, but, try as he might, Harry could not seem to catch the words. "Were are you going?" Ron's voice cut through his thoughts. Harry turned, expecting him to be standing with his hand on his shoulder, but, Ron was sitting on the far side of the compartment. "To find Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Neville and anyone else I can find" he replyed, before walking out the door.

When Harry returned with Hermione, Lavander, Parvati, Ginny, Luna and Neville, the compartment was quite full. Just then, who should come knocking at the door but none other than, Draco Malfoy and his usual cronies. "What do you want?" Hermione asked shortly.

"Nothing…" Malfoy said, smirking. "But" he drawled "it would seem the whole little gang is here" Malfoy pointed to the Gryffindors. "And it seems to me that _looney lovegood_ is here also, probably thinks she had friends among you, pity she's mislead" he continued, watching the face of Hermione as he said the last statement. Hermione narrowed her blue eyes and bunched her hand into a fist. Harry, after being with Hermione for about a month, reconized this as an early danger sign. He placed a hands on Hermiones' shoulders and gently forced her to sit down. Malfoy smirked and mentioned for his gang to follow him outside. As they filed out, Harry noticed Pansy in the group, _Where did she come from? _He thought to himself. Pansy had changed how she looked dramaticly, her long brown hair was now raven-black and it shone like silk about her face. Her bright blue eyes danced with laughter and her legs were long and tanned. It was only now Harry realised Pansys' shapley figure and tanned skin added to her overal sex-appeal. Pansy was wearing a denim skirt that came up to her knees and a sweetheart neckline white, long-sleved shirt thhat laced up on the arm. Harry felt a hard nudge in the ribs and turned to find an angry, red faced Hermione staring at him. "Hermione-" He tried to reason with her but Hermione jumped up and stormed out of the compartment. Harry turned to Ron who was in a fit of silent laughter. "RON!" Harry bellowed. Harry tried again. "Ron" he said after Ron had regained his composure.

"Harry, how could you?" yelled Ginny.

"What?!" Harry half-yelled.

"Go and check out Millicent right when Hermione was next to you!"

Harry coloured slightly "For your information, I was looking at Pansy!" he yelled

"That's even worse!" Ginny yelled, her red-hair flying around her face.

"No, it's not! In-case you didn't notice, Pansy's gotten a lot prettier! Maybe even more than Hermione!"

"That is the worst thing you could say!" Ginny yelled

"So? Maybe I want to call it off with Hermione! Maybe I want Pansy now!" He yelled, then, without wanting to hear Ginny's reply, he stormed out of the compartment, into the hall-way, to find Hermione in the middle of a passionte kiss with Dean, who, had his hand up her shirt and was backing Hermione up to the wall. "So this is what you do in your free time!" Harry bellowed at Hermione. She broke apart from Dean and tried to fix her shirt. "Harry, I know it looks like-" she began, but never got to finish her sentence because Harry, whose temper was at the peak of it's flare, suddenly struck her across the face. Hermione fell to the ground and Harry, not noticing Hermione one bit, rounded on Dean. "Harry, calm down. I found Hermione crying in the hallway and I…I…I"Dean faltered at the look on Harry's face.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron who had come to find Hermione and Harry.

Harry whirled around to face Ron and snarled "What?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, who was whimpering on the ground, to Dean than back to Harry. "You need to calm down mate" was all he said, before Ron got down on his knees to help Hermione up onto her feet.

**At Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron were in the boys dorm when Seamus and Dean walked in, talking about the train ride. Ron glanced at Harry who muttered a small hello to Seamus but completely ignored Dean. Seamus looked questionaly at Ron, who shrugged and closed the curtains around his bed. Harry did the same, but a little to roughly. Harry swore when he saw the rip in the curtains he had made. Dean tried to say sorry, but Harry, still in a bad mood, swore at him and told him to get lost through the velvet curtains.

**Note: Hey Peoples!! Here is my first story! As you have probably noticed, I can't spell for crap. Flames will be read and than laughed at. Reviews will be read and taken to heart….**


	2. Pansy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, if I did, I would be busy writing the books…**

**Note: ****Slytherin-girl TF lover****, thank you for the Review, it inspired me to write more…**

"Oh, Harry. Stop acting so hurt" Ginny said to Harry at breakfast the next day.

"What would you know?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, I'm not gonna wait around for you to grow up. So I suggest you grow up soon." Ginny said as she left the table. Neville sat in Ginnys' empty seat. "So what's going on with you and Hermione? I heard Lavender say that Hermiones' being crying all night." Neville said, trying to see Harry's reaction.

Harry slammed his knife on the table and caused Neville to jump slightly. "SHUT UP LAVENDER! STOP TALKING ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" Harry bellowed across the table. Lavander looked in Harry's direction and gave Parvati a worried glance and bit her lip as she looked back at Harry. Harry stormed out of the hall and into the Gryffindor Common room. He slumped into a armchair and looked longingly into the flames, as if he was waiting to see his god-fathers face in the fire. "Harry?" a soft voice called. He jumped up and whirled around to face… Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, pleased she was there.

"Visiting you" she replyed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"How'd you get in?"

"I heard you say the password and… well, here I am" Pansy said, setteling into a squishy armchair. "Harry, I just want to say that I think you are better off without Granger. You can do better than a mudblood."

"Yes…" said Harry absent-mindedly.

"Now," said Pansy, slapping Harry on the knee. "We need to get to Potions, otherwise, Snape will deduct points"

Harry nodded and followed Pansy out of the common room.

**In Potions**

"And now, you than add the powered monroot, drop of hevans and one pinch of firedust" Snape was telling the class. But, Harry wasn't listening. "Mister Potter, would you be so kind to explain to the class what a monroot is?" Snape spat. Harry gave it a go. "Monroot comes from the mongrooves and it contains special healing abilities?" He guessed. Snape scowled and continued teaching. Harry caught Pansys' eye and she mouthed _close one_, followed by a small wink. All through Potions, Harry could not stop looking at Pansys' shinning raven hair and dancing blue eyes. By some miricle, Harry passed his exam.

**Lunch**

"Hey Potter, close one back in Potions. I expect it was sheer luck" Malfoy drawled.

Harry snapped at him "Just because you're Snapes little darling, doesn't mean you know everything. I expect, you wouldn't know the difference between the sun and the moon"

Malfoy snarled and stalked off, followed closely bye his two walking apes. Soon after Malfoy had left, Pansy came over to Harry and promtly sat down on his lap. "Hey Harry!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Pansy, what's up?"

"The sky! No, we have to go to Herbology, it's with Slytherin." Pansy said, pulling Harry to his feet.

**In Herbology…**

"Now class, I will put you in pairs for the rest of the semester. Potter and Parkison, Weasly and Malfoy, Brown with Zabine…" Professor Sprout kept putting the class in pairs. After she had finished, the pairs than had to re-pot Mandrakes…again….

"My God," exclaimed Pansy to Harry after class had finished. "If I have to re-pot one little plant again, I promise you I will leave this school!"

"Same here." Said Harry, looking at Hermiones' retreating back. "Want to go back to the castle?"

"Sure thing, just let me get my stuff" Pansy said, running back to the greenhouse. Harry waited for Pansy to return and started to walk up to the castle with her.

**Free Period**

"You know something Pansy?" Harry said during their free period.

"What?"

"You look really cute in this light" and Harry tilted Pansy's face to look at his and ever so slowly closed the gap between their faces. Pansy closed her eyes and just as Harry's and her lips were about to meet, a shrill voice yelled "HARRY!" Both turned to see who it was and said in usion

"Granger?"

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"What do you care? You filthy little _mudblood. _You were the one to cheat on me in the first place!" Harry said roughly, holding a hand out to Pansy. When Pansy had slipped her and in his, Harry lifted her to her feet and slipped one hand around her waist, drawing her close.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, before running off, tears streaming down her face.

Harry turned back to Pansy and slowly kissed her lips, sending sparks running down Pansy's spine.

**Thanks to all who reviewed this story! Poor Hermione… But, she _was _in the way of Pansy and Harry. Please review! Flames will be tossed into the fire! Tell me what you think…**


	3. Stranger?

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter for the LAST time!!**

**It was now one week after Harry and Pansy had shared their first kiss. Hermione still hadn't forgiven Harry for calling her a mudblood, but Harry didn't seem to care. Ron, having heard both sides of the story, had sided with Hermione, along with Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Dean. Pansy and Harry had gotten along fine. But, was all this about to change when a new, sexy, dark-haired stranger comes into the picture?**

"Harry, come on, we're late!" Seamus bellowed, waving his arm over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back, starting to run and soon overtaking Seamus and running into Snape.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Snape said icily, looking down his hooked nose.

"Students late for class Professor" Harry said, trying to get past Snape.

"Hold it!" Snape snapped. "What did you say?" he said, pressing a pale finger into Harrys' chest.

"Students late for class" Harry repeated.

"Five points off Gryffindor"Snape barked

"For what!" Harry exclaimed

"Careful, Potter, I'll make it ten" Snape said icily

"But for what, Sir?"

"For answering back to a teacher"

"You asked me what I said! I gave you an answer!"

"Watch your tounge, Potter. Ten points off Gryffindor and an afternoon detention!" Snape barked. Harry bit back what he was about to say. "Now, you'd best be on your way." Snape said in a cold tone.

"Yes Sir" the boys mumbled

"Good" Snape swept past the Gryffindor boys, his long cloak billowing out behind him.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled and they rushed towards the History rooms.

**History**

"Boys, you are very late. Five points off…ah…ah…Gryffindor each" the ghost said, floating one centimeter off the ground. Harry nodded and sat down in an empty seat. He noticed a few of the people around him shift their chairs so they were further away from him. Harry risked a glance at Hermione, his former girl-friend. She was staring at the front, although Harry knew she wasn't listening. He looked at Ron, who, like Hermione, was staring at Bins. Harry suddenly felt sad, the two people he loved (not literialy) most were now much like his enemies. He though of Pansy, how her hair shone in the light, how her eyes danced with life and how her voice rang through the air like sweet bells. The world seemed much brighter with Pansy by his side.

"Potter? Would you mind telling the class who Umie was?" (pronounced Oom-ie) Bins asked.

"Sorry Sir, but, I'm afraid I can't"

"And why would that be Potter?"

"Because," said Harry, gathering his books "I didn't read about him"

"Potter," said Bins sternly "Are you admitting that you didn't study?"

"Probably, but, not that it matters"

"What do you mean young man?"

"Well, why study, when you couldn't care less about the subject?" Said Harry, picking up his books and walking to the door.

"Where are you going? Potter?" Bins demanded

"Somewere" Harry said, before leaving the room

"Potter? Come back this instance!" Bins yelled "50 points off Gryffindor!" He screeched

Harry poked his head around the door at said "I don't think so!" Harry muttered a charm and he levitated Bins in the air. "Another 50 points off Gryffindor!" Bins yelled.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. She whipped out her wand and muttered the counter-charm. Bins slowly floated down to Earth. "Thank you, Miss Granger, 50 points for Gryffindor" The class cheered and Hermione blushed ever so slightly.

**Stranger**

Harry was walking down the hall when he spotted a dark-haired, tall, young man admiring the Hogwarts Entrance Hall. "Young Potter, tut tut, you should be in class" the man spoke without turning around.

"How did you know who I am?" Harry asked

"Because, I am you" was the reply

"What?"

"I am you, from the future year. I can tell you what your future is like, and why I am here."

"Go on then" Harry crossed his arms.

"Come with me" the man held out his hand and teleported Harry into a room. "Harry, in the future, you will marry Hermione, cheat on her with Luna, then Ginny and finally Pansy. You have no job, you live off Hermione's earnings and you have no close friends"

"What about Ron?"

"He died at the wheel, you were in the other car, drunk and driving home"

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded

"To stop all that from happening"

"How?"

"Listen to me! Go back to History, appoligize, offer to do a detention. And Harry, try to be friends with Hermione and Ron, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Luna"

"Why?" Harry demanded

"Because, if you don't, you know what the future holds for you…" The man slowly dissapeared

Harry threw his hands in the air and said "Fine, I'll appligize" before gathering his books and heading towards History…again…

"Sir?" Harry asked. The class looked up, surprised to see him.

"What is it Potter?"

"I've come to appolgize, and offer to do a detention"

"Well, this is a change. Appology accepted and you don't have to do a detention" Bins said, smiling at Harry.

"May I say something to the class?"

"Yes, but make it quick"

"Thank you Sir." Harry said, he then turned to face the class. "I want to say sorry to anyone I have hurt. Gryffindor has been like one big family to me and I don't want that to change. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Dean. Sorry. All of you have been the best of friends I could ever have and in return, I was one heck of a jerk." Harry finished his speech and was surprised to find a tear on his cheek. He looked up and into the beaming faces of Hermione and Ron. Lavender was in tears and Parvati was patting her shoulder, tears on her own cheeks.

**There you go, my third chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. As you may have noticed, I can't spell. So, please, don't send flames regarding puntuation. Please tell me if you have any ideas regardng this chapter, and, I shall maybe re-write it.**


	4. Callie and Ron?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… Harry Potter, that is… **

**It was now the Chirstmas holidays. Pansy hadn't liked the idea of Harry saying sorry to Granger and Weasley, but, she had accepted it. Pansy, for the last 3 weeks, had been devising a plot to get Granger out to the picture, and if she did it right, Harry would be all hers…**

**Sytherin Girls Dorm.**

_Today, I shall put my plan into action. _Pansy wrote in her diary. _I shall get Harry to write a letter to Granger and Weasley, asking them to meet him at the Three Broomstics for butterbeer. I will pre-occupy Harry and then Granger and the Weasel will think he had abandoned them. Hopefully Granger and Weasley will be so mad at Harry that they no-longer what anything to do with him._

_I shall have to find a way to get Wealseyette (Ginny) away from Harry, but that will not be hard. From what I know, Ginny cannot swim. So I shall simply throw her into the lake and walk away…_

_That is all for now._

_Pansy P._

Pansy grinned and closed the small book. She drew out her wand and locked the book. She put her wand in her pocket and went to brush her raven hair. "Hi Pansy" Callie, a seventh year brunette, greeted her.

"Hi Callie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Don't you think Draco is Hot?"

"Not really, I've got my eyes on someone else."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Who?" Callie asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Potter"

"WHAT!" Callie screeched

"He's not that bad, all I need to do is get Mudblood out of the way and Harry's all mine"

"Oh, can I help?"

"Sure, I'd love if you could" Pansy replied, her blue eyes dancing with anticipation

"Tell me what to do" Callie said, and Pansy complied…

**The Great Hall**

"Hi Harry," Pansy flirtted

"Hi babe, what's going on?" Harry asked, slipping his hand around Pansys' waist.

"I wanted to know weather you wanted to go to the three broomsticks with me"

"Of cause," Harry pulled her closer

"You can bring Granger and Weasley if you want.." Pansy let the proposal hang in the air

"Nah, it'd be better with just you and me" Harry said, planting a kiss on Pansys' lips

"No, I insist."

"If it makes you happy, babe, then I'm happy"

"Great! I suppose you should send them an owl?"

"Sure, want to come with me?"

"Sure" Pansy giggled

**The Owlery(sp?)**

"Hedwig!" Harry called, and one second later, a large snow white owl swooped down to Harry.

"Hey darlin'," Pansy cooed "Want to take a letter to Granger?"

"One sec, Hedwig" Harry said, scribbling a small note and than tyeing it to Hedwigs leg. "Off you go" Harry said, waving Hedwig out the window.

**The Gryffindor Common-room.**

"Hermione, letter!" Lavender called

"Coming!" Hermiones' faint reply came down the stairs. Seconds later, a flustered looking Hermione appeared at the head of the stairs. Lavender held out a snowy owl that flew up to Hermione. "Hey Hedwig." Hermione patted Hedwig and read the letter outloud "_Dear Hermione and Ron if you're there. Wanna come to the three Broomsticks with me and Pansy? She wanted to get to know youse better and thought this was a good momen. If you want to come, meet us at the three broomsticks at lunch today for butterbeer. Send a reply with Hedwig. Harry and Pansy. _Well, I can't see any harm in that. So, Lav, can you get Ron for me?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded and dissapeared from Hermione's sight.

"What's up Hermy?" Ron asked

"Wanna come to the Three Broomsticks with Harry, Pansy and I?"

Rons' face darkened and he said regardless "Sure."

Hermione nodded and scribbled a reply before sending Hedwig back.

**The Owlery**

"_Yes, glad to come. Hermione_" Harry read.

"Great, well that settles it!" Pansy clapped and fell into Harrys' arms. Harry planted a big kiss on her lips and placed her on her feet. "Come on, we had best be going to lunch" He said, pulling her into a big hug.

**Lunch**

Harry and Pansy were eating their lunch and Hermione and Ron came up to them. "Hey Harry…Pansy" Ron and Hermione said in usion. "Hey guys" Harry returned the greeting. Pansy, on the other hand, merely nodded. Callie, who was sitting behind were Hermione and Ron were standing, saw the nod and winked at Pansy. Pansy smiled and thought to herself _at last, the games begin... _"Listen, Harry. Maybe we should change the date to our next Hogsmade trip…" Pansy said.

"Why?" Hermione demanded

"Hey Pansy," Callie had come over on cue, flaunting her hips in Ron's direction

"Hey. Everyone, this is Callie, my best friend"

"Hey. And how might you be stanger?" Callie said, lightly pressing her finger on Ron's chest. He went red.

"I…I…I am…R…R…Ron!" Ron stuttered.

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks, I'll try to update soon!!**


	5. Dracos' Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I dunna own it!**

**Note: I think I've made Pansy a bit too EVIL! But, hey, it's my story…**

**Now, it was coming close to the end of term and Harry and Pansy had gotten along fine. Today, was the last Hogsmade trip, so Pansy new she had to put her plan into action. Draco (according to ****p0pptartt**** I have left him out and I should include him more, so, here goes) didn't like the idea of his worst ememy (Potter) and his former girl-friend (Parkinson) were getting together so he devised a plot…**

**Slytherin, Boys Dorm…**

"And if we take out Potter, that leaves me with Pansy." Draco was saying to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah, but wadda bout Potter?" Crabbe asked stupidly

Draco sighed, they had been through this eleven times before. "don't worry, leave it to me" He said finally

"uh, okay" Goyle said, running his hand through his hair

"Okay? I'm going to bed" Draco said, walking towards the staircase.

"But, it's only 'leven" Goyle said, looking at his watch.

"Goyle, Shut up!" Draco said, before running up the stairs. Crabbe and Goyle blinked stupidly at eachother.

**Slytherin, Girls Dorm…**

Pansy smiled at Callie. "Anyways, thanks for doing this for me Callie, I wasn't even going to worry about Weasley, but, scince you offered to help, you can keep Weasley busy, while I keep Harry busy. And Granger will be all alone" Pansy said, making the last few words (all alone) sound like a little girl speaking.

"Pansy, you are so evil, good on you." Callie smiled, jumping into her bed.

"Thanks Callie" Pansy pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell fast asleep.

Hogsmade, the next day… 

"So, where do you guys want to go next?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know" Harry replied, slipping his hand around Pansy's waist.

"I know," Pansy suggested "How about we split, Harry and Ron, Hermione and me?"

"Sounds good to me, babe" Harry smiled.

"What do you think Hermione?" Pansy asked

"Fine" Hermione said stiffly

"Ron?"

"alright" Ron said darkly. And so the party split into two. Hermione and Pansy setting off in the direction of a Jewerly Store, and Harry and Ron setting off in the direction off the joke shop.

**At _Madam Suzans, Jewls for every occasion_**

"Hermione, look at this" Pansy called her over, holding out a ruby shaped like a teardrop.

"Nice"

"Okay, lets go now." Pansy grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the store.

"Pansy, what's going on?"

"Listen closely, Granger. Harry is in love me, not you. You and Harry are over, you had your chance, you blew it. You chose books, I chose looks, look whose better off. Look whose got Harry falling A over Z for them. ME. You stay away from him, Granger. And another thing, mudbloods have no place among purebloods" Pansy crossed her arms, her blue eyes blazing with hatred. A lock of raven hair fell across her face, obsurring her vision, when Pansy had flipped it behind her ear, Harmione was gone.

Meanwhile, at Fred and Georges Joke shop… 

"Hey Fred, can I get this for free? Seeing as I am your brother…" Ron asked, fingering a small fake emerald set in a plastic gold ring. "Why?" Fred asked.

"I want to play a trick on Hermione. I want to give her this ring and when she tries it on, it should explode, sending out fireworks…" Ron sniggered at the thought.

"Speaking of Hermione" Fred nodded his head for Ron to look behind him.

"Hermione!" He gasped when he saw her. She was crying and running towards him. When she reached Ron, she was instantly pulled into a hug. Just then, Harry came around the corner and saw Ron with Hermione in his arms. Instant fury boiled up inside of him. _How could they? My two best friends!! _Harry stormed up to them and suddenly heard Hermione sobbing. His heart melted and asked what was wrong. "Pansy…said that…mudbloods…have no…place among…purebloods" Hermione managed to get out, before a fresh wave of tears overtook her.

_A blonde girl around twelve, who is sitting at the keyboard, starts to snigger. Draco walks in the door and places his hands on hips. "When do I come into the story?" Draco asks. The Blonde narrows her eyes and quickly types something. Draco starts to slowly dissapear. "Fine, I'll be patient, I'll wait" he calls. The girl does evil laugh and edits Draco out of the story…_

When Harry heard that, anger welled up inside of him. "Hermione, do you really expect me to belive that load of –**censored-**? For all I know, this could be some friggin' plan to separate me and Pansy. Hermione," Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly "We are over! Get over it!" he exclaimed, before he stalked off to find Pansy…

**Callie enters the picture**

"Hi Ronald" Callie said swifftly. Ron blushed

"Er…Hi Callie" Ron said jerkily

"Want to come and look at Brooms with me?" Callie battered her eyelashes ever so slightly

"Er…Sure…Callie"

"Come on then" She started off at a run.

"Wait up" Ron ran after her, leaving Hermione standing in the snow. From a distance away, Pansy grinned.

**Draco's revenge! (PG)**

Harry was walking the Streets of Hogsmade and suddenly Draco appeared. "Potter," He said roughly, shoving Harry backwards "stay away from my girl."

"Pansy, Malfoy, is not your property anymore"

"What do you know? You were lovers with a Mudblood" Draco spat

"Key word: were"

"Shut up Potter, in my opinion, you are a mudblood"

Wham Harry punched Draco in the nose and with a big crack, Draco was swearing like anything. 

"You barstard Potter!"

"At least I'm not a teachers pet, unlike you!"

"Running out of insaults Potty?"

"Careful Malfoy, you wouldn't want to get another whack, now would you?" Harry bunched up his hands.

"Was that an insault? If it was, it was pretty pathetic"

_Whack _"Careful Dracy"

"Potter, I'm impressed"

"About?"

"those punches, but, I don't think-"

Harry cut him off "Yes, Malfoy, you don't think do you?"

"_Finscunali!" _Draco whipped out his wand and shouted. A jet of blood-red light hit Harry in the stomach, causing him to start jumping around, laughing like a maniac. Draco pocketed his wand and walked off.

**Hey Guys!! Here we go! My second last chapter… For those who feel the need to send flames, do so. Flames will be disregarded and thrown away. Shannon – I did know what flames were…vagualy…I just felt like asking to get a deeper understanding off them… _Finscuanali: a curse to make someone jump and laugh like a maniac. Pronunced: Fin-sku-an-ie_**


	6. Home again

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter….**

**After the two cat-fights (one between Hermione and Pansy, the other between Harry and Draco) it was rather hard to keep your spirits up. Harry and Pansy weren't getting along that well, and Ron was spending all his time trying to find the love of his life (A.K.A: Callie.) Hermione was spending most of her time in the liabary and was shutting herself away from the rest of the world. We now come into the Gryffindor Common Room to find, low and behold, Harry sitting be the fire…**

**Gryffindor Common Room…**

Harry was sitting across from the fire, waiting for dawn to rise. It was the last day, so the classes were off. He got up and suddenly triped over. Harry looked down to find a stack of folded robes at his feet. Harry had to smile, the little house-elves were so good at their job. "What are you doing down here?" Hermione's voice shot at him, "I could ask you the same question." Harry answered shortly, looking back at the fire. He heard Hermione turn and go back into her Dorm.

"Harry!" Pansy's voice rang through the air. Harry turned around to find Pansy beconing him outside. He followed her and was welcomed with a big kiss. "Yes Pansy?" Harry asked, smiling at her up-turned face.

"I have something to tell you" Pansy face was no-longer happy.

"What?"

"I think I love Draco…" Pansy let this confession hang in the air. Harry's face darkened and he turned to leave. "Fine. Go and be with the idiot then. See if I care!" Harry yelled at Pansy when she had grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Pansy cried.

"It's too late now!" Harry jerked his arm away and stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Slytherin, Girls Dorm**

"Oh, Callie! I feel really awful now" Pansy wailed to her friend.

"Pansy, snap out of it! He wasn't right for you!" Callie snapped back at her.

"But Callie! Draco isn't right for me either!"

"We all have to make sarifices now and then! Do you think I like Ron?"

"No… But this is different!"

"How?"

"Because I love him!"

"Who?"

"Harry!"

"Pansy, I'm sorry. There is nothing more I can so for you. Do what you think is best" Callie walked off to The Great Hall for breakfast.

**Lunch**

Harry was picking at his food. "Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Where's Sally, or, whatever her name is?"

"You mean Callie… She went home early…I think" Ron said, scanning the Slytherin table for Callie.

"I'm done" Harry said. Pushing his plate away.

"You didn't eat anything" Ron said, looking confused.

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to pack" Harry walked up the stairs and into the hallway leading up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Coming?" Harry asked.

**Gryffindor, Boys Dorm…**

"Harry, come off it." Ron said, following Harry into Boys Dorm.

"Off what!"

"Being so damn depressed!"

"What do you know?"

"Quite a bit"

"You don't know much, and that's a fact!"

"Fine, I'll leave then!" Ron shouted and turned on his heel, leaving the room.

**On the Train…**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were all in one compartment. Ginny and Luna walked in and they all sat down and started to talk, all of them bar Harry started to talk. Harry was staring out the window, watching the hills get rougher and rougher. "Harry, can I have a word with you?" Hermion tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Sure Hermione" Harry replyed and they left the compartment together.

"Harry, look. I know we're –"

"Going to start over?" Harry finished. Hermione grinned and Harry sealed the deal with a kiss. Both of the lovers heard cheering at the door to find Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Ron and Luna all whaching them from the compartment door. Hermione grinned at Harry and grabbed his collar, drawing him into yet another kiss.

_This summer, _thought Harry after Hermione had let go of him, _is not going to be as bad as I expected…_

**Hiya People! This is the last chapter! Yay! Now all of you can review the whole story in full. I want to say a special thankyou to pen2paper (my best friend Shannon), ****Slytherin-girl TF lover****p0pptartt**** and anyone else who read this story :) Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's kinda hard to write non-stop about a train ride of lunch… Thanks for the reviews! See ya and have a great day/night!!**

**From, **

**Rootbeerfloat1324!! **


End file.
